The Ending of the End (Sonic: Adventures in Equestria)/Transcript
This is the transcript for The Ending of the End (Sonic: Adventures in Equestria) Prologue/A Successful Plan Canterlot, a unicorn Baker is walking with supplies to the castle when he's called over by a green unicorn mare in the bushes Queen Chrysalis: disguise Hey there, my unicorn friend. Have you heard? Unicorn Baker: About Princess Twilight Sparkle's coronation? Who hasn't? I'm on my way there now. So much baking to do and— Queen Chrysalis: No, no. whispers About the Earth ponies. Unicorn Baker: I know their crops have been underperforming, but, uh... Queen Chrysalis: That's not it. They're hoarding the food for themselves! I heard the Mayor of Appleloosa say that if unicorns and Pegasi want to eat, they can use their own hooves to dig. Unicorn Baker: How awful! Queen Chrysalis: We unicorns have to stick together, right? unicorn baker nods and goes to the castle and ignores Mrs. Cake who waves, causing her to get confused, Chrysalis laughs in sinister delight, unknowingly to her, a certain enemy of Sonic was watching her Dr. Eggman: Earth ponies hoarding food? That doesn't sound right, even for me. at Chrysalis' disguise Maybe I should investigate... at Grogor's hideout Lord Tirek: Ah, Chrysalis. Another successful field trip, I presume? Queen Chrysalis: Spreading distrust among the unicorns and Earth ponies is almost too easy. We could take down Twilight and her friends a hundred times, but as long as they have the "love" of Equestria behind them, they'd crawl back to defeat us. Not anymore. Nazo: No friendship, no magic! It's so obvious when you think about it. appears The Storm King: Ah, Cosmos, I suppose you bring good news. Cosmos: Yes, I did my part freaking out the Pegasi. Dark Oak: Excellent! Lord Tirek: Indeed, and Grogar's long absence has given me time to prepare the next part of our plan. blows grinding Lord Tirek: Grogar's Bell. This artifact can steal any creature's magic. It holds that magic until it is released by this spell. Which means all the power inside is ours for the taking! kissing Lyric: You're drooling on the Bell. Queen Chrysalis: Let's try the spell before Grogar gets back. Mephiles: Yeah, I'm sick of waiting for that old goat's master plan. Lyric: Yes, well, here's how it's gonna go, first Nazo, Tirek, and Chrysalis use the bell, then the rest of us use it afterwards, got it. Lord Tirek: Indeed, Nazo, Chrysalis, Take my hands. beat Lord Tirek: So we can all be part of the spell. Unless you'd prefer I take all the magic myself? Nazo: Our pact stands. What we do, we do together. Queen Chrysalis: Once we defeat the protectors of Equestria, we can claim this land and rule our kingdoms alone once more. a spell from the book, they transfer the magic inside the Bell to themselves, making them extremely powerful, including turning Chrysalis into a more powerful changeling, Tirek into his full form, and Nazo into his Hyper Perfect Nazo state Hyper Perfect Nazo: Haha! This is completely unreal! and the other villains laugh evilly while their minions watch in sinister delight. Nearby, Eggman was watching by a rock, completely horrified by what he had just seen Dr. Eggman: scared Oh my... into his Eggmobile Perhaps I better go... out the hideout and looks toward Canterlot Hope they don't mind me intruding on their little coronation plans! off to Canterlot in a hurry What a Twist/Coronation Plans are Underway returns to the hideout with a gem in his magic Grogar: I have returned. The Mane Nine's coronation is today, and we are going to ruin it with this artifact. But to succeed, you must work together. Queen Chrysalis: her heads in a 360 while on the ceiling Oh, way ahead of you, Grogar. spits traps Grogar in changeling goop, at that point, the other villains reveal themselves Hyper Perfect Nazo: the bell Actually, we've been ahead of you for a while now! Grogar: The Bell! You had it all this time?! Why didn't you tell me?! Lyric: We're villains. Duh. nine blast at the bell and the bell sucks up Grogar's magic... which turns him back into Discord? Cosmos: surprised Darling?! Lord Tirek: That was unexpected. smiles nervously and tries to teleport out, but without his magic, all he could do was run Dark Oak: Wait. Discord was Grogar? Like, the whole time? Should we follow him? Queen Chrysalis: Without magic, he's no threat. Besides, we have plans. ??? ??? Lyric and the other villains use the Bewitching Bell as a pale cyan aura surrounds them, followed by a storm of black crow feathers, surrounding them all. Two seconds later, the aura disappears, revealing each of the villains in their Disharmonious Emperor/Empress forms Disharmonious Emperor Lyric: I feel different... yet very powerful! Disharmonious Emperor Storm King: ??? ??? ??? ??? Canterlot Castle, Team Sonic and the Jewel Pixie Animals were helping set things up for the coronation, Celestia and Luna were looking with pride and joy with Cadance, Shining Armor, and Flurry-Heart as the Mane Nine and Spike were on the throne discussing things Princess Celestia: Don't they look so adorably regal up there? Princess Luna: Twilight and her friends, all grown up. Should we tell them that we've cleared out our royal suites so they and Spike can move in? Princess Celestia: Oh, maybe wait until after the coronation. Princess Cadance: Yeah, Twilight doesn't need anything else to worry about today. ??? A Harmful Decit/Plans in Motion Sonic: It doesn't make sense, what is going on here? Dr. Eggman: he enters Honestly, if you ask me, I wouldn't know. Sonic: Eggman?! Twilight Sparkle: You dare show yourself here after everything you've done! Dr. Eggman: his hands up Not to fight, I assure you... Tails: Huh, what is it then? Dr. Eggman: You see, we have a mutual problem, one so large that it will take all of us to overcome it. Discord: groans My aching metatarsals! turns to see Discord bruised and covered in scratches and mud Discord: You know, you forget how convenient snap-travel is. Spike: Wait. Did you just walk here? Discord: Yes, actually. And I have a confession to make. You see, I might have made the teeeeeniest boo-boo. All very well-intentioned and noble on my part, of course, but— Applejack: Get to the point, Discord. Silver: Yeah, just get to it. Sunburst: I mean, we haven't really got all day. Discord: You remember that whole thing with Rabia, right? Sonic and the Jewel Pixie Animals nod Twilight Sparkle: How could we forget? My friends and I were victims of that mess... Discord: Well, that was slightly my fault. And by "slightly", I mean... I brought him back. is dead silent and looks at him Sonic: and looks at him in shock with his eye twitching You. Did. enters his dark form WHAT?!? Princesses immediately activated their magic in defense while glaring angrily at Discord Knuckles: angrily SO THAT WHOLE MESS WAS YOUR FAULT!!!! Ruby: Knuckles, please calm down! Rouge: Just let it be, Knucklehead. Rarity: But why?! Discord: Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time. Which is why I also brought back nine other villains who are now on the loose and not really big fans of yours. So... my bad. Mane Six and Spike: gasp Shadow: Are you being serious right now!? Evil Rises/Team Sonic and the Mane Nine Defeated/Eggman to the Rescue Pillars of Old Equestria were facing Tirek, the Storm King, Lyric, and Black Doom Star Swirl the Bearded: Spread out and stay ready, friends! Canterlot depends on us! booming thud zap! Lord Tirek: grunts Rockhoof: groans zap zaps Lord Tirek: cackling thud smack! thud humming Pillars: groans Lord Tirek: lips Magic seasoned with age. Delicious. Rockhoof: No! shatter! humming Rockhoof: groans Lord Tirek: Oh, run along. The big stallions are playing. Rockhoof: groans Somnambula...! Warn... the princesses...! thud humming Lord Tirek: Ahhhh. The perfect dessert to a legendary meal. then, Shadow and Moonlight appear as Shadow hits him with a Chaos Spear Lord Tirek: Hey, what the?! Shadow Disharmonious Emperor Black Doom: I was wondering when you'd show up! Disharmonious Emperor Lyric: Now that you are, how about a fight! Disharmonious Emperor Storm King: the Staff of Sacanaus Yeah, bring it! Shadow: Yeah, I don't think so! Moonlight: Shadow, now! Shadow: to the Pillars Chaos Control! himself and the Pillars away Disharmonious Emperor Black Doom: Darn it, they got away! Disharmonious Emperor Lyric: Let them, the sooner all of them are together, the better. at the School of Friendship, Starlight, and Trixie were overseeing the evacuation of the students Starlight Glimmer: Stay with your buddy! No running! Just follow Counselor Trixie! Queen Chrysalis: Starlight, star bright. Where's the pony I want to fight?! Starlight Glimmer: I have to go. You got this? Trixie Lulamoon: Nopony does a great and powerful escape like Trixie. zap zap Queen Chrysalis: Ah. Just the headmare I want to see. Starlight Glimmer: You didn't make an appointment! yells zap Starlight Glimmer and Queen Chrysalis: groan howling Queen Chrysalis: What is this place? Starlight Glimmer: Somewhere you can't hurt anypony! Queen Chrysalis: Wrong. I can hurt you! Gleam: Starlight, look out! magic/teleportation zaps Queen Chrysalis: Argh! magic/teleportation zaps Queen Chrysalis: growls Stay still so I can blast you! zap Starlight Glimmer: Oh, yeah, real motivating! zap! Starlight Glimmer: Aah! zap Queen Chrysalis: snarls zap! Queen Chrysalis: Ugh! You'll pay for that! Starlight Glimmer: Put it on my tab! zap zap! rumbling Queen Chrysalis: No! crash! zap boom! Starlight Glimmer: Aah! Ugh! groaning Queen Chrysalis: she wraps Starlight in changeling goop Now I'll have all eternity to take my revenge on you! gets hit by a boulder What in the- Silver: down Now if we have anything to say about it! Blaze: Starlight and breaks her out of the cocoon Let's get you out of here! Starlight Glimmer: Right! herself, Silver, Salt, Gleam, Blaze, and Pearl away Queen Chrysalis: Hmph, run while you can, there's no escape! Dr. Eggman's lair, the Eggman Empire was preparing for attacks from Mephiles, Cosmos, and Dark Oak, and I do mean, the Eggman Empire, because they have the entire fleet, the Deadly Six and the Hard-Boiled Heavies included ??? at Canterlot Castle, everyone was discussing the situation Starlight Glimmer: We couldn't stop them either, they overpowered us. Shade: And all communications with Eggman have been lost, so it's likely that he perished along with his troops. Sonic: sighs Darn it... Emerl: Clearly, this is more dangerous than all the previous threats combined. Gmerl: Agreed. Twilight Sparkle: Well, we've faced enemies of Equestria before. Applejack: And we've always succeeded, no matter the odds. Fluttershy: That wouldn't be possible without all of you. Discord: You're welcome! Spike: Dude, read the room. Starlight Glimmer: So we ask for your help again today in what is our biggest battle yet. Rarity: All of Equestria is at stake, and we can't do this alone. But we're not afraid. Sunset Shimmer: Because with friendship as our armor and teamwork as our power, nopony can ever bring us down! the doors open and several guards are thrown aside as Nazo appears Hyper Perfect Nazo: Miss me?! Shadow: Nazo! Sonic: Hey, nice color scheme, I didn't know Hyper Perfect forms were in season. chuckles Hyper Pefect Nazo: angrily Will you ever shut your mouth?! Sonic: Okay, jokes over. Everyone, take cover! takes over except the Princesses, the Jewel Pixie Animals, and Team Sonic Princess Celestia: Stand down, Nazo! Hyper Perfect Nazo: Well I could. But... I'm having too much fun! up a black energy blast Now DIE!!! it at the heroes Mane Six quickly put up a barrier, blocking the blast Princess Celestia: Luna, Cadance, with me! Luna, and Cadance fly up to Nazo Twilight Sparkle: Wait! Sunset Shimmer: What are you...? Luna, and Cadance fire their magic at Nazo Hyper Perfect Nazo: up a shield Your power isn't even matched up to mine! Still, it be a shame if someone were to, take it! activates the Bewitching Bell, which drains Celestia, Luna, and Cadance of their magic, and they drop to the floor Team Sonic/Jewel Pixie Animals: gasps Mane Nine: horrified NO!!! up to the other three princesses worried Hyper Perfect Nazo: That's the problem with you magic-types. You're so reliant on all your special power that you forget to use your brains! laughs Sonic: angrily Nazo, you monster! the Chaos Emeralds and turns into Super Sonic Super Sonic: in front of the Princesses Get Celestia, Luna, and Cadance to safety, it's me he wants! Tails: But Sonic, you might need our help! Super Sonic: The others went to the wedding pavilion, transform into your Super and Rainbow Power forms there, and Tails, get the Tornado ready, this could go south real quickly! Sapphire: Okay Sonic, but be careful, you two Tails! nods and the Mane Nine quickly teleport everyone else away Hyper Perfect Nazo: Do you really think your Super Form will defeat me now?! Super Sonic: Not really, but that doesn't mean I can't try! at Nazo with a boost and Nazo then battled each other for a few minutes, with Sonic kicking Nazo in the gut by the end of it Hyper Perfect Nazo: angrily, then charges up a black energy blast You ridiculous imbecile! the blast at Sonic who teleports away, destroying the back half of the castle Super Sonic: outside Running out of time here, Tails! at the castle Oh man! Celestia's not gonna be happy about that. Hyper Perfect Nazo: to him Give up already, you can't win! Tails: him from the Tornado Keep telling yourself that! Hyper Perfect Nazo: DON'T INTERFERE, FOX BOY! a blast at the Tornado, causing its' engine to fail Super Sonic: Bail, Tails, BAIL! quickly activates the ejector's seat and tries off, turning into his super form into the process, the Tornado crashes into a field, exploding into pieces Super Tails: Great, now you owe me a plane, Nazo! Super Sonic: angrily NOW! rest of Team Sonic and the Mane Nine warp in with the Jewel Pixie Animals Hyper Perfect Nazo: What?! Pinkie Pie: Surprise attack! Nazo with her magic Super Shadow: Hmph! a bazooka gun construct and aims it at Nazo Perish! Hyper Perfect Nazo: all the attacks It'll take more than that to- and Sonic fly past him, sending him spinning The flip was that?!? Fluttershy: Fly, my pretties! geese fly towards Nazo Super Amy: Now's my chance! Nazo with her Hammer, who gets sent flying want into Blaze's flames Sunset Shimmer: Nazo back with her magic How's that for using brains?! Hyper Perfect Nazo: growls Why can't you all just die already?!? at the heroes but they all avoid it Starlight Glimmer: I don't think so! Nazo with her magic Super Sonic: My turn! up into the sky before getting into a spindash and flying down, hitting Nazo like a meteor, sending him crashing down into the pavilion Hyper Perfect Nazo: weakly Killjoys... Sonic and the Mane Nine warp in, followed shortly by everyone else, who walked in Super Sonic: It's over, Nazo! Hyper Perfect Nazo: evilly That's what you think... turns and notices the light coming from the windows, then, all the windows shatter and a huge shockwave pushes all of them back, except for Nazo, the other eight villains soon arrive Disharmonious Emperor Dark Oak: Did you really think you could escape for long?! Cosmo: gasps Dark Oak! Marine: Mephiles! Sticks: Along with that snake guy and that malice creating monster that possessed the princesses. Disharmonious Emperor Cosmos: Ah, at least SOMEONE remembers me! Super Knuckles: To be fair, the Princesses kinda had to go to therapy for a few weeks because of you! Super Cream: Either way, you aren't getting Discord! Disharmonious Emperor Storm King: Oh please, he's useless to us now anyway! Disharmonious Emperor Mephiles: Now, how's about we destroy you now so we don't to deal with you! at the heroes Mane Nine quickly put up a shield spell, blocking the blast Shining Armor: Good call, Twily! Queen Chrysalis: You think your pathetic shield can stop us? laughs The Pillars and fellow royals are without magic. Your school is abandoned. Face it, Princesses of Harmony. You've lost! Rainbow Dash: You can attack us and we may fall. Pinkie Pie: But Equestria will still stand, united in friendship. Twilight Sparkle: And we won't stop until we defeat you, no matter how many ponies you take down! Legion of Doom: laugh Vector: What's so funny? Disharmonious Emperor Lyric: Didn't you all notice something was wrong in Equestria? Disharmonious Empress Cosmos: We've been busy. Queen Chrysalis: A whisper here, a rumor there... Lord Tirek: Destroy some crops, cause some damage... Hyper Perfect Nazo: Turn pony against pony... Disharmonious Emperor Storm King: Until your whole kingdom is on edge... Disharmonious Emperor Dark Oak: Waiting for just one tiny thing to push them over the brink! Lord Tirek: There's no backup friends or rainbow magic to save you now! Super Sonic: Wait, so, those setbacks at the Summer Sun Celebration... gasp They were your doing, weren't they?! of Team Sonic gasp Disharmonious Emperor Mephiles: Say, you're quick to catch on. Super Shadow: I-I can't believe it, they've been planning this under our noses the entire time! Sonic got a call from Sally Acorn Super Sonic: his communicator Sal? What's up? Sally Acorn: communicator Sonic, I don't know how to explain this to you, but Freedom Fighter HQ has fallen! Super Sonic: WHAT?! Gadget: communicator Armies of Lyric's robots, Metarex, and Storm Creatures came in at all sides, our defenses weren't prepared! Super Sonic: angrily at the villains You... Sally You and the others get somewhere safe, we'll meet you as soon as we can! Sally Acorn: communicator Okay, good luck everyone! Mane Nine look down worried Queen Chrysalis: You know what's stronger than friendship, girls? Fear! Mane Nine: Aah! lose concentration and the shield shatters Lord Tirek: 'Cause when you have to protect yourself, you don't have time for anypony else. the Mane Nine to do, they try their best to break free only to get caught by their wings Hyper Perfect Nazo: Too bad you never taught that in school. else looks in fear Spike: scared GIRLS! Princess Celestia: Let them go! Hyper Perfect Nazo: Yeah, we can't do that, but I CAN show them the way to oblivion! up a black energy blast as the Mane Nine look on in fear and tearfully brace themselves Celestia/Luna/Cadance/Shining Armor/Sunburst/Discord: tearful unison NO! Super Shadow: CHAOS SPEAR! thousands of Chaos Spears at the villains, cancelling Nazo's attack and causing Tirek to let go of the Mane Nine That's enough, no more hurting our friends! Hyper Perfect Nazo: furious Miserable wretch! Insignificant speck of fecundate scum! How DARE you! nine villains fire their combined power at the group, all of them brace for impact, only to see the Mane Nine shielding them with a broken piece of the castle wall Mighty: Team Sonic and the Mane Nine Go, you lot! Get help! Espio: We'll hold them off you get back! Super Cream: Wait, what?! Charmy: If anyone knows how to defeat them, it's you guys! Stygian: They're right, it's up to you for now! Twilight Sparkle: worried But, we can't just leave all of you here! Cosmo: It's our only chance! Emerl: You'll come up with something to save the day! Vector: You always do! Spike: We believe in you! Sonic and the Jewel Pixie Animals realize they have no choice and warp away, the Mane Nine looked liked they were about to cry when Discord ran in front of them Discord: scared FLY, YOU FOALS! SAVE YOURSELVES! Mane Nine tearfully teleport away while the others are completely overwhelmed by the Legion's power, outside of Canterlot, Team Sonic and the Jewel Pixie Animals were waiting when the Mane Nine warped to them with tears in their eyes Super Sonic: I'm sorry we couldn't help our friends. Sapphire: But I'm sure they'll be okay. Shine: I mean, we have survived worst. Trixie Lulamoon: sighs I hope so... the Legion of Doom warp in front of them Hyper Perfect Nazo: Teleporting away so you can figure out a way to save the planet. Clever, but, you're not getting away that easily! Super Sonic: at the Legion with a determined face Okay, you know what, how's about you just use the Rainbow of Light on these jerkwards so we can just get back to what we were doing before! Twilight Sparkle: Oh right! And you go ahead and use Super Rainbow Blast! Super Sonic: Hmm, got it! Tunette: Alright, but be careful everyone! Jewel Pixie Animals went into hiding Sonic and the Mane Nine fly up to the legion, charging up their respective team attacks Disharmonious Emperor Lyric: Oh, so you still want to fight, very well! Sonic unleash Super Rainbow Blast while the Mane Nine unleash the Rainbow of Light, however, to their shock, the attacks literally did nothing to them, not even a scratch! Super Sonic: shocked What the- interrupted when Nazo suddenly warps in and kicks in the gut (That speed... IMPOSSIBLE!!) villains then proceeded to repeatedly attack to the clearly outmatched Team Sonic and Mane Nine, tossing them about like ragdolls much to the Jewel Pixie Animals' horror Hyper Perfect Nazo: to Team Sonic and the Mane Nine as they get stuck in Tirek's magic grab To think Sonic, all those years ago you completely destroyed my body, leaving me nothing but ashes... Sonic and the Mane Nine look worried, with even Shadow having a horrified look on his face for once Hyper Perfect Nazo: up a gigantic ball of energy, similar to that of a Spirit Bomb But now it is your turn... TO DIE!!!!!!! the giant energy ball at the eighteen defenseless heroes, who scream in horror as the attack hit its' targets dead on, sending them crashing back down to earth with a might kaboom! Jewel Pixie Animals: in tearful unison NOOOO!!!!! the smoke cleared, Team Sonic and the Mane Nine were on the ground, back in their regular forms, and with bruises and scratches all over them, the Chaos Emeralds scattered on the floor Sonic: as he gets up with his friends You... dirtbag... Jewel Pixie Animals came out of hiding as they flew to their owners Sapphire: worriedly Sonic, speak to me! Are you okay?! Sonic: Hey, it's okay Sapphire... Mane Nine struggled to their feet, but after a few seconds, their eyes rolled back and they fell unconscious, clearly, their injuries had been too much for them Team Sonic: GIRLS!!! Hyper Perfect Nazo: I HAVE DONE IT!!! Lord Tirek: WE, have done it. Hyper Perfect Nazo: I know, but I had the killing blow, so yeah, bragging rights! Shine: worriedly Not even the Chaos Emeralds are strong enough to beat them! Disharmonious Empress Cosmos: So what do we do with the ponies? Turn them to stone, transform their bodies into rocking horses?! Disharmonious Emperor Lyric: We can decide later, for now, I believe there's still something we need to do. Disharmonious Emperor Mephiles: Agreed! the Chaos Emeralds to him Now, Chaos Emeralds! It's time for the final curtain call! the Emeralds' power, he opens a portal to another realm laughs Finally, the seal is broken! At long last, I'll be able to join with you! Gaia roars as he materializes Sonic: shocked Dark Gaia...? Disharmonious Emperor Mephiles: Yes, surprised?! Even he survived the convergence that sent the people of our dimension with Equestria, only he ended up in another plain of existence instead of resting in the planet's core! Chaos Emeralds then fall to the ground, completely drained of their power Rouge: The Emeralds! Amy Rose: T-They're useless now... Cream: sadly Those poor Chaos Emeralds, all their power is gone... Knuckles: That's just great, the Mane Nine are out of commission, the rest of our friends are captured if not dead, and now we don't have a single working Emerald! Shadow: What do we do now? Sonic: I-I don't know... the Egg Carrier appears and blasts at the nine villains, the Jewel Pixie Animals got out of hiding and went to their owners as the Egg Carrier landed Dr. Eggman: Don't just stand there, get in! Sonic: Eggman?! But ho- Dr. Eggman: GET IN! Sonic and the Jewel Pixie Animals carry the Mane Nine as they get in the Egg Carrier and it flies away Tails: I don't understand, we thought you and the Eggman Empire were- Doctor Starline: Thought we were what? Dead? laughs Amy Rose: Yeah... How did you even- Dr. Eggman: It's simple. Flashback Dr. Eggman: voiceover I simply needed more time to figure out how they got more powerful after they figured out I was helping you. Eggman's base is destroyed and the villains have left, the Egg Carrier comes out of camouflage mode Faking my death was the perfect way! of Flashback Dr. Eggman: I'll admit, you put up a good fight out there, I wasn't expecting you to lose though. Orbot: Uh, how are the Mane Nine? Cubot: Yeah, they don't really look too good. Amy Rose: at them worried Poor things, the villains must've beat them so badly, they knocked all nine of them unconscious... camera pans to the unconscious Mane Nine as the screen fades to black Arriving at the Clubhouse of Harmony/The Mane Nine Lose Hope/Discord Without Discord/Escape from the Legion the Clubhouse of Harmony, Apple Bloom, Sonia, Scootaloo, Manic, Sweetie Belle, Sally Acorn, Nyx, D-Fekt, Snowdrop, Gadget, Cozy Glow, Infinite, Sandbar, Tangle, Gallus, Whisper, Yona, Nicole, Smolder, Bunnie Rabbot, Silverstream, Antoine, Ocellus, Rotor, Tempest, Johnny Lightfoot, Grubber, Jewel, Moon Dancer, Porker Lewis, Lightning Dust, Mina, Gilda, Honey, Gabby, and Dulcy were waiting for any sign of hope Sally Acorn: First off, thank you for your hospitality, with everyone else in Equestria divided, we didn't know where else to go. Sandbar: Well, no problem, Sal, this is one of the last few safe spots for the moment, so make yourself welcome. Johnny Lightfoot: I'm surprised that the Tree of Harmony was able to lead us here despite it being destroyed. Porker Lewis: Yeah, how does that thing work? Smolder: Wish we knew. then, the Egg Carrier lands nearby D-Fekt: Huh? The Egg Carrier? Eggman coming out with Team Sonic, the Jewel Pixie Animals and a still unconscious Mane Nine Eggman? Sonic? gasps The Princesses of Harmony?! Grubber: What's wrong? down Oh. soon lets the group in Dr. Eggman: I know some of you don't like me, but I just did your allies here a favor, so you're welcome. Scratch: Hey, this is quite nice. Grounder: Yeah, when did this place get made? Gallus: Several months ago, why'd you ask? Coconuts: Eh, just curious. ??? Sonic: Wha- But girls, you can't just give up on yourselves like that... Twilight Sparkle: I'm sorry, Sonic, but... It's all over for us... Mane Nine walk away, Team Sonic noticed the 9 ponies' colors fading as they left the room, clearly the hopeless magic had began to kick in Sonic: Sapphire, Shine, go and see if our friends back in Canterlot are okay, we'll help the Mane Nine. Shine: Okay Sonic, let's go guys. Jewel Pixie Animals fly out the window and towards Canterlot, which was almost nearly completely destroyed, in the catacombs, the villains were keeping Team Sonic and the Mane Nine's allies in a cell Hyper Perfect Nazo: And now for your complete destruction! Won't that be fun? Queen Chrysalis: Patience, Nazo. Destruction is so... permanent. Disharmonious Emperor Lyric: We need to show the rest of Equestria that we've defeated their heroes first. Besides, we should have fun with our guests. Lord Tirek: No! We should hunt down Team Sonic and the Princesses of Harmony. As long as they're out there, they're dangerous. Disharmonious Emperor Dark Oak: Is that big, strong Minotaur that scared of eighteen weaklings? Relax. It's not like their friends are going anywhere. fizzle creaks Queen Chrysalis: The fools brought the remains of my throne to Canterlot to protect themselves. Hah! Those shards block their magic. Cosmos Careful. Too close and the shards cancel even our powers. But on this side of the cavern, we're the most powerful beings in Equestria, thanks to Grogar's Bell. Isn't that right, "Grogar"? just sighs in annoyance, meanwhile, Nazo was seen looking at the bell Lord Tirek: What are you doing?! Disharmonious Emperor Storm King: You saw what happened when you tried to take Discord's chaos magic. Nazo: Yeah, but there's Alicorn princess magic in there now, too! We could be so much more powerful if I just could have— Big: This is really bad. Julie-Su: We gotta find Team Sonic and the Mane Nine. They've probably already figured out some way to defeat those monsters. Sunburst: Any idea how we get out of here to do that? squish Spike: Too sticky. There's no way anypony could get through this. Mighty: We probably wouldn't even be in this mess if SOMEONE didn't decide to play both sides! at Discord with a furious look in his face Discord: remorseful I'm so sorry. It made so much sense in my head. The Mane Nine defeat their worst enemies and are filled with confidence. I truly did have the best intentions. I swear I'll make it up to you. Shining Armor: You better! Ray: If so, it's gonna need to be a pretty epic make-up. Amour: Oh, poor Discord... ??? Seeing How the Legion Turned Everypony Against Each Other/Fallen Friendship/The Mane Nine Regain Hope ??? Shadow: angrily Well that's just dynamite! on his feet The Mane Nine lost all their hope and confidence! Discord None of this would ever happened if you didn't recruit Tirek, Chrysalis, Nazo, and the other villains to try and destroy us all as Grogar! Dr. Eggman: Exactly! ??? Amy Rose: up the picture of the Mane 9, Team Sonic, Spike, the Jewel Pixie Animals, and all of their friends Does that make you feel better? Starlight Glimmer: Guys, what are you doing here? Shadow: Girls, we have to stop Tirek and the others. Knuckles: Eggman and his minions made a truce with us, the rest of our friends are safe and okay, and we're all still alive! Twilight Sparkle: sighs There's no point, it's already too late... Tails: That's where you're wrong. All your life of learning friendship, you've never stopped relying on others and all of us, and you were right. Cream: We've never have the courage if we didn't meet you and your friends. walks over to the mirror with the others Twilight Sparkle: sighs Sonic: Look, if we just give up and do nothing here, what hope do Equestria have left? With us either as ponies, mobians, robots, dragons, yaks, changelings, hippogriffs, or kirin? You need to fight back, Twilight. Show everyone that friendship prevails no matter what our differences are, they make us shine. ??? Mane Nine quickly regained their colors and hugged Team Sonic with tears in their eyes Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, everyone. flies up to Twilight and hugs her Starlight Glimmer: Yeah, sometimes even the Princesses of Harmony need a reminder that there's more to the Magic of Friendship than just rainbow lasers. Spike: Although that part is pretty cool. Rarity: We still need a plan. Princess Cadance: Well, what can we do? Vector: Yeah. Nine of our worst villains have taken over, powered up by ancient magic. Omega: Everypony in Equestria is so scared and divided that the windigos are circling. Gamma: Dark Gaia is on the lose, so we'll likely have to call in Chip. Charmy: And a majority of the mobian citizens and Freedom FIghters are beginning to lose hope and give into despair! Silver: Despair is a luxary we don't have! Rainbow Dash: Yeah, it's up to us to fix all this. Cosmo: Yeah, but how exactly? Sonic: Hmm, Young Six, Cozy Glow, Fizzlepop, Gadget, D-Fekt, see if you can convince your respective races to come and help us, we're gonna need all the help we can get. Cozy Glow: On it! Tempest Shadow: Anything to help. Sonic: Sal, you and the others contact Chip and Chaos, we're gonna need the Gaia Colossus if we're gonna combat Dark Gaia. Sally Acorn: Right away! Rotor: You can count on us, Sonic. Antoine: Indeed. Bunnie Rabbot: Do you need Chaos to bring the Master Emerald so we can recharge the Chaos Emeralds? Knuckles: Yeah, summoning Dark Gaia drained all the power out of them so they need time to heal. Sonic: Eggman, you and your troops assemble what remains of your badniks and try to take back Freedom FIghter HQ. Dr. Eggman: Alright then, Sonic! Eggman Nega: The good news is that we've plenty of badniks to work with. Morpho: Indeed, in fact, here's a chart. chart appears, show Eggman's robot count, which was well in the millions Sonic: Whoa... Talking about overcompensating, I mean, how many robots does one guy need? Dr. Eggman: If you weren't always destroying them, I wouldn't NEED so many! Snivley: Can we just get to it, sir! Zavok: Indeed, time's running out! Decoe: Alright, let's go! Bocoe: Good luck to the rest of you. Bokkun: Yeah, go team! Dingo: Uh, everything those guys said, yeah. Sleet: Dingo C'mon, you dingus! Metal Sonic: sigh I wish the best of luck to you, old rival. away Pinkie Pie: Huh, so what are we gonna do, Twilight?! Twilight Sparkle: The same thing we do every time, Pinkie. Try to save the world! Sonic: Which we always do! Tails: True dat! Jewel Pixie Animals smiled before embracing their owners The Final Battle/Citizens of Equestria to the Rescue ??? Jewel Pixie Animals turn into their jewelry forms as Team Sonic and the Mane Nine put them on, transforming themselves to their Friendship Princess Forms and Twinkle Rainbow Style forms respectively The Villains are Re-Imprisoned/Epilogue Friendship Princess Amy: Yeah, that's what you stupid villains get for spreading distrust! Category:Transcripts Category:Sonic: Adventures in Equestria Category:VideoGameMaster2018 Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Frogadier55 Category:MarieCarrasco143 Category:TMNTHedgehog5